AkuRoku Drabbels
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Just a collection of small drabbles about Axel and Roxas. Please Read and Review. Flames make the review count look higher! so FLAME ON!


Lucy: Okay, this is just random one-shots I've written up all put into one story

Lucy: Okay, this is just random one-shots I've written up all put into one story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Feelings- AkuRoku**

I held him.

He held me.

I kissed him.

He kissed me.

I said I loved him.

He said he loved me.

He didn't believe me.

I want to believe him.

I want to cry.

He looks about to cry, "Axel, I believe you."

He believes in my feelings for him. :3

"Thank you Roxas."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Love- AkuRoku**

I miss Roxas.

I miss Axel.

I love him.

He hates me.

I was watching him.

I saw him watching me.

I want to hold him.

He keeps his distance from me.

"Roxas."

"Axel."

"I love you still."

"I love you too Axel."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Tears- AkuRoku**

I saw Axel today.

I saw Roxas today.

He's got a boyfriend.

He's still single.

I bet he's so happy, Demyx is nice.

I wonder if he's happy.

I embraced him for the last time.

He gave me a friendly hug.

I went home and cried.

I went home and cried.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Fights- AkuRoku**

"Roxas."

"Axel."

Fists were thrown.

Words were said.

Hate was exchanged.

In the end, love was made.

"I've been in love with you Roxas, for a long time."

"I love you in so many ways Axel."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Learn To Love- AkuRoku**

"I love you Roxas."

"I hate you Axel."  
"Let me be near you."

"Stay away."  
"Let me protect you."

"I don't need you."

"Let me be with you."

"I-I hate you."

"I want to help you.."  
"I don't love you."

"I know."

"But, I could learn to."  
"You meant it?"  
"Yes. I could love you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AkuRoku- Tell Me**

"Axel. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Tell you?"

"Yes. Please just tell me the truth."

"I love you so much Roxas. You have no idea."

"Thank-you Axel."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Secret- AkuRoku**

"Roxas, I love you."

"Axel, I love you too."

"But Namine-"

"Is in love with Kairi."

"Can we be together?"

"Yes. If we're careful."

"Thank-you."

"I love you Axel."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

**Acception- AkuRoku, past Axel/Larxene**

It was a little while before Axel admitted the fact that yes, he was in love with his blonde haired best friend.

A little while longer before Roxas admitted he was in love with him as well.

And a while longer still till Axel did anything to prove to Roxas he did love him.

It became known to Axel that he couldn't leave the small blonde.

Not even to repent for the sin of Larxene's accidental death.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Cookies Are Forever- AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx**

It was fun.

Granted, it got everywhere.

But it became sticky very quick.

The six of us had fun.

But it was so messy.

Goddamned cookie dough got everywhere!

Sora got it in his hair.

Demyx flooded the kitchen while somehow throwing flour in my face, and slipping.

Riku's hair caught fire abit.

Zexion dropped the eggs while falling with Demyx.

Axel squealed and Kadji bit him.

I fell on the eggs taking Axel and Kadji down.

By the way, Kadji is Axel and my dog.

"Guys, we're never making cookies again." I stated finding another chocolate chip in my spiky blonde hair.

"Agreed!" They all chorused through laughter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Split Axels- AkuRoku**

"I'm sorry Namine. I love Roxas."  
"I understand. Good luck Axel. You deserve happiness."

"No I don't! I can't even control my sides!"

"Axel! Stop it."

"Roxas…I'll leave you too to talk."

"Thank-you sis."

"Roxas…."

"I love you for you Axel. All of your personalities."

"Why Roxas? I'm a freak! I'm hated."

"Not by us. Look at your friends."

"Huh?"

"They love you. Namine, Sora, Riku, Zex, Dem, and the others! They love you for you!"

"But-"  
"No buts! I love you. All of you."

"Roxas…I-I'm scarred. What if I loose control and hurt you?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take to be with you."

"Roxas…Thank-you."

Through the years, Fist have been thrown.

Words have been said.

Fights have been started and ended.

And now Love is made….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Strange- AkuRoku**

"Axel."

"Yes Olette?"

"I'm worried about Roxas."

"Why?"

"He's acting strange."

"Alright?"

"And he's walking funny."

'Oh god…'

"Axel, your face is starting to match your hair colour…"

"Oh! It's nothing!"

'Roxas….if I get my hands on you-'

"Axel? What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Roxas…You know what, it's nothing after all."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Comeon. I have a game."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Why Do You Love Me- AkuRoku**

"Hey Axel, why do you love me?"

"Huh? What kinda question is that?"

"A good one. Now answer!"

"I don't know why I love you. I just do. Why does it matter?"

"It just does."

"I love you. That's all that matters"

"To me, it doesn't just matter…I'm sorry Axel."

"Roxas. What's gotten into you lately? I miss the old assholeish you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…weak."

"You're not either. I love you so much Roxas."

"Thank-you Pyro."

"No problem Dove."

In the end, everyone deserves a happy ending. Not matter who it is!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sickness- AkuRoku**

I woke up in the morning and noticed, just like every morning, Roxas wasn't beside me.

But I heard him heaving in the bathroom.

"Are you okay Dove?" I asked peaking around the doorway.

"Does it look like it? Next time, you get the morning sickness!" He yelled taking a swipe at me, before going back to hugging to toilet.

"If I could dove, I would."  
"You say that now." He snapped glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

I shuddered at the glare and started backing away from the bathroom slowly.

I love him and all, but he's evil at times. That look was warning me not to mess with him right now.

"I'll get breakfast started!" I said running to the kitchen.

Yup, I love him a lot!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucy: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Flames welcome, not only do they feed Demyx and Axel, but they make the reviews look higher.

Reviews welcomed as well! They feed Marluxia and Zexion! Feed the chibi's reviewers and flamers!

See you in the next chapter! Okay I love you! Bye-Bye!


End file.
